The Hero That Saved Tomorrow
by myraggedyd0ctor
Summary: Time isn't meant to be re-written, but that doesn't mean it can't. When Georgina runs into the Doctor on the streets (literally) her entire world gets flipped upside down as the two try to find a way to re-write what has already been written in an attempt to save tomorrow. If they don't succeed then the universe will come to an end and everything will die, including the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Chapter One - The Meeting**

It was raining the day I first met him. I'll always remember that. Even though smaller, less significant details have faded from my mind, the fact that it was raining has stayed, permanently etched into my brain. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate rain. The way it keeps falling and falling and falling, never stopping, never pausing, always pulsating downwards, a cascade of cold drops from the clouded sky. I looked up. Big mistake. I was pelted with bullets, covering my head I ran determined to get back home before my hair resembled more of a wet dogs than it already did. Running I gained speed, getting faster and faster until "oomph". I was thrown backwards by the impact of running into something. Or someone. Oops.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," I mumbled getting up off the floor and dusting myself down. I looked to the person I had bumped into and almost fell over again. It was a man. A tall raggedy man in raggedy clothes. He was wearing a brown suit with his signature red bow tie, a childish smile plastered across his face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not the one that got knocked to the floor," he chuckled lightly, "now who might you be?"

"No." I whispered, still in shock. His reply was a laugh that reached all the way up to his eyes causing them to crinkle.

"Hello No, I'm the-"

"Doctor. I know," I cut him off with my whisper. His smile was ripped from his face, being replaced with a harsh frown.

"Well that's not good, is it No? I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me," he grabbed my wrist harshly and even though I tried to fight back it was evident he was stronger. The raggedy man dragged me with him, and as we walked he quickened his pace taking me down a narrow alleyway I had never wanted to venture through before because it had always given me the creeps.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned, fear noticeably tinging my voice. Even though I trusted the Doctor I was still slightly worried by his sudden change in emotion.

He didn't answer instead leading me down once again another alleyway where we were met with the sight of his blue box. It was even more beautiful up close. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. I felt his grip tighten and so looked up at his face, he was focusing on opening the TARDIS and therefore didn't notice my gaze. His eyes were dancing with the fright of a million children with monsters hiding beneath their bed, their screams going unanswered. No one could help them and no one could help him either.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" my voice was softer, almost hesitant.

Once again my question was left floating in the atmosphere, a question without an answer. Yet.

He pushed open the TARDIS door with a sense of pure urgency and threw me inside. For the second time today I ended up on the floor. The Doctor however didn't notice and instead started pacing back and forth, his hand on his chin and a pattern of both confusion and unease embroidered onto his face. Every now and again he would stop. Look at me. Then start pacing again. This would happen again and again and again and again until…

"Look can you just tell me what's wrong? Starting with why the hell you've dragged me into here!" I couldn't help it, I was fed up with his stupid silent sulking.

Finally he wandered over to where I was now sitting. cross legged, leaning back against the controls of his beloved TARDIS. I felt something move next to me and looked over to see him in the same position I was in. He looked over, sorrow hiding in his ancient eyes, eyes that had probably seen more than any other being in existence. It took him a while but finally he sighed and then turned his whole body until he was facing me completely.

"You know everything about me, correct?" I nodded sheepishly and looked down to start fiddling with my nails. I felt his hand touch mine as he pulled it away and placed it on the cold floor, his hand covered mine, a blanket protecting my hand from the cold. His touch was warm and I couldn't help but shiver slightly, a smile playing at the edge of my mouth.

"You shouldn't know about me, but you do and that isn't good. I was told a while ago that one day I will meet a person that knows all about me when I know nothing about them. That day the person that holds the answer to both my future and past and who is the saviour of many worlds will be erased from the universe never to be seen again. This person is the key to me not going mad and destroying everything ever created. If what I was told is true, today is the day everything ends." He looked over to me again, that frown I had seen before was once again etched onto his lips but a new emotion had crept into his eyes as well, worry.

"Who is this 'person'?" I asked, both confused and intrigued. The Doctor looked down, I could tell he wasn't sure how to phrase what he needed to say. I tried again. "Doctor, tell me, it's okay."

He closed his eyes and breathed out before whispering the word I knew he was going to say all along; "you."

It was as if a million knives had been stabbed into me as I struggled to find my voice or breath for that matter. "What does that mean? Am I going to die? Today? What about the whole 'saviour of many worlds'? You can't destroy everything, you're the hero not the bad guy? Wait? Why me? I'm not special, I'm a nobody…"

The doctor cut me off by bringing a finger up to my lips. Managing a smile he jumped up and pulled me to my feet.

"Don't worry though because I won't let that happen, will I?"

"Will you?"

"Nope, because today is the day your life is going to begin, not end, and I'm the Doctor so I get to choose that."

"Okay then. Great. Yay."

He chuckled and laced his hand through mine pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but laugh and as I did I inhaled breathing in his scent of…everything. He smelt of cold crisp never ending nights and warm fires that glow even after you put them out. He smelt of happiness and excitement all mixed into one with an essence of adventure, the scent of forgotten worlds and remembered worlds too. He smelt of everything you'd imagine a hero to smell of and so much more.

"You're going to be okay. I promise." He whispered into my hair, I liked this Doctor, much more than the stupid silent sulky one.

"Thank you," I whispered back before being gently pushed away only for him to bound past like a new born puppy, rushing around the controls pushing different buttons and twisting multi-coloured controls while hitting others. It was a whirl of motion as he started up the engines of the TARDIS.

"Are you ready to save tomorrow?" he asked a massive grin painted on his features.

"One hundred percent yes!" I laughed watching as he spun around in one fluid movement before yelling that one word that set the butterflies flying in my stomach.

"Geronimo!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Promise

**Chapter 2 - The Promise**

Travelling in the TARDIS was different from what I'd imagined. Sure I'd heard stories and the show on TV had depicted a lot but in real life it was so much more…exhilarating. I could understand why the Doctor treasured his blue box so much, it was honestly beautiful. Even now he was weirdly stroking her while whispering words I dare not consider. He looked up and met my gaze as a light blush crept up his face, tinging his cheeks a light pink. I tried to muffle my laugh as his embarrassment was evident both on his face and on the way he was tripping over his words, a first for the Doctor I was sure.

"Um…sorry, t-that was just…y-you know…um," he rubbed his neck, bringing his hand up and through his messy, coffee coloured hair. I slowly made my way over to him, careful not to move too quickly, not wanting to miss the way his eyes followed my movements, the way his lips parted slightly as if he was going to speak again, the way his hands were darting around fiddling with his bow tie, then his hair, his buttons, his bow tie again.

"I know what exactly?" I questioned trying my best not to collapse into a fit of giggles at his childlike bashfulness. He ruffled his hair again in an attempt to dodge my question.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just forget it. Firstly I've just realised something, you never actually told me your name? Ooo, and you know what does matter?" He grinned, pleased with himself and his question avoiding skills.

"Georgina, and what?" I crossed my arms and frowned, showing him that I was not impressed. He simply beamed and leapt from where he was standing to about a centimetre in front of me. He uncrossed my arms and placed his hand in mine, resting the other on my shoulder he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Shall we go see where we are then, Georgina?"

His enthusiasm was contagious and soon we were both standing hand in hand in front of the TARDIS doors.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice hopeful and full of curiosity.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Let's go then," he used his free hand to push open the door and after giving my hand a reassuring squeeze he lead me out from the safety of the TARDIS and into the unknown.

The unknown happened to be a worn down spaceship of some kind. We were standing in a long winding passage, steam was rising from beneath our feet and red lights were flashing urgently along the walls. A stampede of noises suddenly echoed around the enclosed corridor, they seemed to be coming from right in front of us.

I looked to the Doctor who seemed to be as confused as I was. It wasn't long until the source of the noises was revealed. A crowd of tall red coloured people surrounded us. They wore black clothing, intricately embroidered with golden thread. Their eyes were soulless, a never-ending chasm of darkness and their mouths were rimmed with rotting teeth, sharper than daggers or any knife I'd seen. As they circled us they brandished their sticks that appeared to be made of a strange type of bone.

The largest of the group stepped forward flunked by two smaller creatures each holding one side of a gigantic cage.

"We are the the U.T.P. Universal Time Protectors. We are an elite part of the Gresathi race, trained and hired to make sure time continues as it should, following the path set out by the laws of the universe itself. That girl there is destined to die today. We are adamant that this shall happen so the best thing for you to do sir, would be to hand her over." The larger creature stepped forward until he was only a meter from us. I felt the Doctors grip on my hand tighten.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"I am trying to be reasonable, _sir_." The creature snarled, it took another step forward and I could see the menace that was crawling around in its eyes.

"I wasn't aware that killing an innocent girl was reasonable," the Doctor retorted, disgust spilling into his words.

"If you don't hand her over I will have to take her myself," the creature challenged, I could tell his patience was wavering and he wasn't going to drag this out much longer. For the first time since arriving I felt genuine fear at what the creatures would do to me once they had me. Would they make it quick or take their time, causing me the most pain possible. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it, gulping back my fear and burying it deep inside my mind. The Doctor could sense my unease and so pulled me closer to him letting go of my hand and instead wrapping it around my waist. He leant down to whisper in my ear;

"I promise I won't let them hurt you."

He straightened up again, looking the creature right in its face.

"I can't let you do that," his words were solid, strong, iron blocks that seemed impossible to shift. I was almost certain I would be safe, his words were a wall, blocking us from the imposing danger. However no wall is impossible to break and so I felt myself ripped away from the Doctor, away from the man that vowed to protect me. Everything was a blur as one moment I was next to my saviour and the next I was in the arms of the monster being flung into the cage held by his two assistants.

I tried to scream but found no sound escaping my lips. Panic flooded through me as I realised the creature had silenced me. I found myself getting weaker, everything was merging into a hazy blur as I felt darkness threaten to consume me. My last sight was of the Doctor. His eyes were full of rage and sadness and something else…something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Then nothing as I slipped into a state of unconsciousness, a state I hoped I would return from.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Goodbye

_*TRIGGER WARNING* - Mentions of harm being inflicted that could be triggering (just putting this to be safe, don't read if mentions of bodily harm are triggering)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Goodbye**

_Not everyone can be saved. Even though he tries so hard, and he really does, the Doctor can't save everyone. Some just don't want to be saved. For others it's a little bit too late. For some it was their time and so they fade away, always remembered. He remembers them all, the lost and the survivors. No one is forgotten, they're all as equally important as the next. Even the ones that couldn't be saved, even when he wanted to save them, and he really did, he wanted to save them more than the sun wanted to shine. But he couldn't, and that kills him, little by little, bit by bit. The Doctor is a hero, but even hero's can't save everyone, no matter how much they want to, and they really do._

My throat was dry and my entire body ached. I could hear voices but they were faint against the humming that seemed to resonate all around me. Why wouldn't it stop? It took me a while to remember but once I did it was as if an entire ocean was released into my mind. I couldn't keep up with it all at first, it took a while to calm down but when it did I found the strength to open my eyes.

I was no longer in a cage, that's a start. However I was now chained to a table. Metal cuffs locked my wrists, ankles and stomach in place, each slightly too tight and so cutting my skin with every movement. I winced in pain and bit my lip to keep from screaming out. At least I wasn't dead yet, that's positive. I tried to laugh at the sheer impossibility of the situation but no sound came out causing me to wonder if I was silenced permanently, I really hoped not.

I looked up to see one of the red creatures slowly making its way over to me. I struggled against the cuffs only to feel the cold metal sink deeper into my flesh. I let out a scream of silence as pain flooded through me and I could feel a warm liquid trickle down my hands and feet.

The red creature sat down next to me. It was a woman and she had a look of sympathy, her face holding nothing but sorrow as I realised she felt bad for me.

"Please help me," I tried to whisper, but once again no sound escaped me. I wanted to cry as I found no way to dodge the situation I was in.

The creature raised an object she was holding and my eyes widened in fear as I saw the metallic glint of a blade. She was crying, I could tell she didn't want to hurt me but she had no choice. I shook my head violently, tears escaping my eyes and flowing down my cheeks. I tried to stay strong, I really did. I tried for the Doctor, I knew I had to fight, I couldn't let him suffer the fate he was destined to endure. I stayed strong even when the creature dragged the blade across the skin on my arms. Again and again and again and again. The pain intensified each time she did it, I counted twenty times on each wrist but I'm not sure if I counted right. My brain was numb from the pain and so it could've been more, or less. Then she moved to my stomach. Again and again and again and again and again. I wanted it to stop. I continued with my attempts to scream, but I couldn't and my throat was becoming dryer with each silent cry.

Where was the Doctor? If there was a moment I needed him more than anything it would be now. It was becoming harder to hang on. I could feel the blood slowly draining from my body and my heartbeat was slowing. I started finding it harder and harder to breathe. The creature must have stopped wounding me as I felt no more pain, only a dull sting that was bouncing from cut to cut. I could no longer hear properly as the world around me became a distant hum. _Stay strong. Just until the Doctor gets here. Hold on, just a bit longer. _I kept repeating it over and over in my head but it was all becoming too much.

I felt a sense of numbness wash over me as I started to loose grip. I tried to clutch back onto reality but it was almost too late. I could feel myself falling further and further away. The Doctor was too late. He couldn't save me. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. Sorry for not being strong enough. Sorry for being the cause of what was about to occur. Just sorry in general. But I couldn't. It was too late and I was almost gone. So all I could think as I felt the darkness creeping back towards me was; _goodbye raggedy man, I'm going to miss you._


End file.
